This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Metabolomics based on NMR has been developed recently to investigate the metabolites and their roles in the living cells. Saccharomyces serevisiae was chosen because it is one of the simplest and best studied organisms. We will compare the metabolomic profile of the wild type, double knockout mutant, and rescued mutants in osmotically stressed cells. This will tell us the principal osmoresponsive metabolites and their implications.